


A Nightclub Named Disaster

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Also great antics between coworkers, Davide both drugs and spikes people's drinks, Disaster Nightclub Au, Gen, as in everyone in Disaster works in a nightclub for Kyoya to take out business threats, they're running an operation here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: In a nightclub named Disaster, powerful businessman Kyoya Gaen hires special agents to "take care of" people related to his business. This time, that person is Kiri Hyoryu, and the only thing the staff needs to do is make sure he feels welcome...





	

It wasn't the mop pushing against his hair that woke Davide as much as the water that went up his nose when his face slid across the newly-thawed dancefloor, though that he was lying on that didn't reach his mind until he turned over to look at Shido standing over him, his eyes the deadest thing he'd ever seen.

That's right. Maybe... They had almost died last night. 

 

 

Two weeks earlier, Davide casually answered his phone as he helped Retsu prep behind the bar, balancing the electronic on his shoulder as he adjusted the bowtie of his uniform.

"Sup, boss? Do we got a special guest tonight?"

"Indeed you do." Kyoya Gaen's voice was as smooth and calm as ever, and Davide could almost imagine him reclining in a cushy office chair at the Gaen Financial Corp. "I sent Rouga to fetch one Kiri Hyoryu. All I ask is that you make him feel welcome."

"Oh come on, what do you need wrung out of him? Let me plan ahead a little, Kyoya." Davide could see Retsu glance up at the name as it's owner laughed pleasantly in his ear.

"Very well- he's nothing much, really. Mr. Hyoryu has connections to one Gao Mikado, who in turn has connections to one Tasuku Ryuenji."

"So you want me to get'im to invite his friends over for ya? No sweat- we'll have him raving about the place in no time." His confident reply won him another light laugh, and the sound felt as good as praise, stretching a grin across Davide's face. "So, got anything for me to work with, or am I working with a blank slate?"

"I'm afraid I don't have very much information to give you, but I have full confidence in your abilities."

"Rodger that. Don't worry, I'll give Mr. Hyoryu the best service he could ask for!"

"I look forward to it."

Retsu approached as Davide hung up the phone, his mouth in his ever-present frown, lined with the slightest hint of skepticism. 

"I'm sure you have more planned than just good customer service."

"Oh, I have a thing or two up my sleeve." As he spoke, he slipped a small packet from his pants pocket to the front pocket of his vest, but Retsu's only reaction was to shake his head.  
It was a tried and true method for him, after all- just another day taking care of Kyoya Gaen's dirty work, via the nightclub called Disaster.

 

 

Kiri wasn't the usual sort Kyoya sent over- far from the over-successful businessman who threatened Kyoya's hegemony or the too-nosy scientist who had noticed things were amiss. Instead, Kiri was young and doe-eyed, looking a bit intimidated by the lively atmosphere of the club even with Rouga holding a protective arm around his shoulders. Davide didn't fail to notice the atmosphere around them, and he smirked when Rouga gave him a wary glare.  
This was going to be even more fun then he thought.

"Aw, keeping the new face to yourself? Lemme meet'em, guard dog, you got doors to watch!"

Rouga sent a scowl in his direction, but reluctantly sent Kiri after it, the clear concern he saw him off with only growing Davide's grin.

"Hey." Kiri's voice was shy, almost too quiet to be heard above the music and ambient chatter, and Davide took the excuse to lean in across the bar.

"Hey yourself." Kiri started to draw away at the closed distance, but Davide only brought him in again as his hand caught his shoulder. "So, did the big guy there take good care of ya?"

"Huh? Um, yeah..." Kiri sent a gaze back in Rouga's direction, and the reaction it got from the bouncer was almost enough to make Davide break into laughter. "It was nice of him to walk me here."

"Yeah, he looks rough, but he's just a big ol' softie, that one." He allowed Kiri the comfort of retreat, releasing his shoulder as he pulled away to stand normally across the counter. "So, what're you havin'?"

"Oh, um, just juice I guess.."

"What? Come on, live a little! Trust me, the guy making drinks back there knows his stuff." Davide cocked his head to gesture back towards Retsu, who only gave a slight nod in acknowledgement.

"No, I'll be fine. I don't really drink- and besides, I don't really know anyone in the area yet, so I don't have anyone to help me home if things get out of hand..."

"Ohhh, new in town, huh? You here to make friends, then?" Davide only had to turn around a moment to take the juice from Retsu, resisting the urge to frown at it before handing it over.

"Yeah, that's why Mr. Gaen recommended this place. I'm not sure it's my kind of hang out, but.."

"Oh, sure it is! New town, new you, right?" Davide jumped the counter, the stunt earning him a glare from Retsu. "Oi, I'll be taking my break, 'kay?"

"Davide-"

"If things get rough, just make Shido deal with it!"

"Ugh, that's not his job though..." Davide shot him a wink, and Retsu gave a relenting sigh. "Fine. I'll handle things here."

"Great! Make me a drink then, will ya? You know what I like."

Kiri flustered as Davide sat himself down beside him, arms rising defensively as one of Davide's once again made its away around his thin shoulders.

"Wait- you don't have to do that for me!"

"Why shouldn't I?" He grinned as Retsu brought him a drink with a low grumble, quickly retreating so Davide could turn his smile back to Kiri. "You came here to make friends, right? I can't show you off to the usual crowd if I'm stuck behind the counter!" Kiri started spluttering more niceties, but Davide cut him off. "Hey, don't sweat it! When you're in my line of work, you get to know a lot of people. Besides, " he couldn't help but sneak a glance in Rouga's direction, a grin breaking across his face, "you're my friend now, and I like to do what I can for my friends."

Davide could see dizzy stars in Kiri's eyes as he led him from one group to the next, exchanging pleasantries with each one while picking up more information about his background (lonely- no family and always moving because of work, the exact occupation he couldn't place.) All the while, he kept encouraging Kiri to get more drinks in him (he wouldn't. For a doormat, he certainly was stubborn on this one point.)  
The latter point was a problem, and the few times he went back to the counter to fetch Kiri a new juice (ugh), Davide found that no amount of begging would get Retsu to spike it for him ("no amount of juice could hide the taste," double ugh). Luckily, Kiri seemed dazed enough from pure overstimulation, and the constant conversation provided plenty of distraction to slip the contents of his chest pocket into the drink before handing it over, though he hated adding another risk onto an already risky plan.  
Fortunately, Kiri either didn't notice any difference in taste from the drug, or he was too polite to say anything, and he continued talking until he began stumbling, Davide leading him back to the bar at the first sign of weakness.

"Hey, I think something's off with him." He'd perfected the professional urgency of the line, and Retsu gave a nod, moving closer to examine him as well. Kiri was already blacking out, and Retsu hardly bothered acting as he waited for Davide's next move.  
"This isn't good. I'm taking him home."

Retsu gave him a long look, slowly shifting his gaze to Rouga's position at the entrance. 

"Do you have a plan?"

"I do. Everything is under control." He hefted Kiri over his shoulder, the body somehow even lighter than he expected. "I'm gonna have to take off early though."

Retsu glanced around the bar, giving another sigh. "Do what you have to."

With that, Davide started making his way through the crowds, making sure to brush elbows with Rouga on his way out. He only grimaced as he let him pass- and while watching the soul breaking behind his eyes was always Davide's favorite part of this particular trick, this time it was especially satisfying, his tongue moving across his lips as he slipped into the night.

 

 

Kiri awoke with in an unfamiliar room with a fog over his mind, the weight of it quickly feeling oppressive as he heard footsteps approach the door, desperately searching his brain for an explanation.

"Kiri? You awake?"

The door opened, and Kiri let out a sigh of relief as Davide poked his head into the room.

"Y-yes. What happened last night?"

"Someone slipped something into your drink while you were talking." He sat down on the edge of the bed, Kiri lifting himself from the unfamiliar blankets as he did so. "Don't worry- Rouga noticed who. You should've seen him- trust me, that guy won't be coming back." Kiri tried to force a laugh at the story, but Davide's face stayed somber.  
"Kiri... I'm so sorry that happened to you. I promise it's not normally like that at Disaster."

"No, no, I believe you!"

Davide gave a nod, eyes lowering for a second before his hand moved over Kiri's.

"I feel awful letting something like that happen to you. I was with you the whole time, I should've done something-"

"No, no, please, you've already done so much for me..." He looked around again, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings for the first time. "Is this... Your home?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I didn't know where you lived, and I just wanted to be sure you went somewhere safe."

"No, I'm really grateful!"

Davide got up from the bed, turning to look at a picture on the wall.

"I'm just glad I could do _something_ , at least. If you didn't feel safe at Disaster because of what happened, I'd feel like such a-"

"You don't need to be so hard on yourself! "

He reached for Davide's hand to put it back in his, swallowing hard as he looked up into his eyes.  
Davide seemed to relax, putting his other hand over Kiri's.

"Alright. If nothing else, I want you to be able to think of the staff at Disaster as friends. Me, Rouga, even that grump behind the counter, Retsu- well, I introduced you to them all last night. I want you to be able to think of us as your extended family here in town."

"Davide... That's so sweet, thank you."

"Yeah, feels less lonely, doesn't it?" Davide smiled, and Kiri smiled with him. "Anyway, let me buy you breakfast, at least, to make up for last night."

"You really don't have to make up for-"

"Nuh-uh, I insist! This is the kind of friend I am, you're gonna have to get used to it."

Kiri hesitated at the bed a moment before nodding, a smile blossoming on his face as he climbed out of bed to follow Davide out of the room, every worried and panicked thought replacing themselves with a sweet butterfly feeling.

 

 

When Kiri came back to the bar that night, impossibly comfortable compared to his enterence the previous night, Retsu gave Davide a look that said he didn't know how he did it. Davide immediately hopped the counter, making his way over the the entrance just in time to hear Kiri thank Rouga for the daring rescue that never happened, Davide holding back a snicker as Rouga mumbled a vague reply. 

Shido was waiting next to the bar when they got back, hands on his hips with a glare fixed on Davide.

"Don't think I didn't see that! Yesterday you ditched work early and left _ME_ doing bartending work, so don't think that I'm gonna-" He stopped as Retsu finally made it out from behind the counter to elbow him in the side, Shido turning to yell at him before reading his expression, quietly asking "oh, is this the guy?"  
A nod from Retsu quickly switched Shido's demeanor, his face quickly adopting a practiced smile.  
"Oh! My apologies! It's Mr. Hyoryu, right? I believe we were introduced yesterday, but since so much happened, there's no harm in me doing it again, right? I'm Magoroku Shido, the owner of this club." He turned to Davide, the patronizing look on his face giving him shivers. "Of course, I don't mind taking to the floor sometimes to take care of my customers!" He laughed, turning back to Kiri. "I personally want to apologise for what happened last night. I'm so glad you were able to get quick help from our staff here."

"Oh! It's fine, I actually came back to thank everyone for that!" Kiri turned to give Davide a grateful smile, and Davide smiled back, holding back the laughter bubbling in his throat.

"Well, since you're here, you might's well stay a while, right?" Davide hopped the counter again, Shido giving him a disapproving look as he did. "I can't take you around again, but if you want me, you know where to find me!" He gave the bar a friendly pat, and Kiri nodded, turning as Shido started to distract him again, offering to have Terumi play a song of his choosing.

"Hey, throw in a free drink for him, boss man!" Davide grinned, feeling Retsu glare into his back for the comment.

"Um! I guess I could do that, but after what happened last night, would that really be...?" Shido looked nervously to Kiri, who only smiled at him.

"It's all right. Despite what happened, I feel really safe here!"

"Oh.... I'm glad! In that case, Retsu, give him something on the house!" Satisfied with giving orders, Shido sauntered off, Kiri sitting himself down on one of the bar seats.

"So, what'll you be havin'? Another juice?" Kiri nodded, and Davide's face fell. "Aw, come on, man, it's on the house! Order something expensive!" 

Once again, Davide failed to bully Kiri into trying anything alcoholic, his inability to do so increasingly irritating as the night progressed. ("What does it matter? Haven't you already done enough of your tricks?" Retsu asked later. "It doesn't matter, but now that the seed's planted, I want to do something while I wait.")  
If nothing else, Davide did manage to plant the seed Kyoya was after, doing so almost too easy with the sparse information he'd gathered the previous night.

"So, you have any friends in the area yet?" Davide had his elbows on the counter, propping his face in his hands so he could more easily make eye contact with Kiri, contentedly drinking his juice.

"Well, obviously I have, since you're sitting in front of me." Kiri smiled, and Davide drew back, gripping his chest.

"Oh! Kiri, you're so sweet, I might melt!"

Kiri laughed, a soft giggle, and Davide laughed with him as he moved back into his previous position. He couldn't help but notice that Retsu was serving the drinks he made rather than passing them to Davide- grateful to have a partner capable of reading an atmosphere.

"But besides everyone here, I have made a few friends, actually. There's someone I really admire, actually- his name's Gao. He made me feel so welcome when I moved here,"

"Really? You should invite him here!" Kiri didn't seem to mind being interrupted, his face lighting up with the idea. "I'd love to meet him, if he gets such high praise from you."

"Maybe I should! After all, you kind of remind me of him, Davide!" Kiri's smile was brilliant, his voice so oozing with affection Retsu couldn't help but turn and listen. "Both of you are so kind, and quick to help another person in need- I'm sure Gao'd like you too!"

"Ohh, definitely bring him around, then! Maybe he'll be able to convince you to put a drink or two into you!"

Davide laughed, aware of Retsu staring at him intermittently until Kiri left.  
He stayed quiet until closing, eyes shifting to him as he wiped the counter down before leaving.

"...'kind and quick to help another person in need'? What did you do to him?"

Davide couldn't help but snicker, throwing his washrag under the counter as he started tugging his bowtie loose.

"Does it matter? He loves us! It's only a matter of time before Kyoya gets what he wants, and that's what's important."

"... I almost feel sorry for him. He's better than most of the sort that come here."

"Oh, do you still have a heart in there?" Davide turned to give him a lopsided grin, Retsu turning to avoid looking at him. "He's collateral damage. His bad luck for having important friends."

 

 

Unfortunately, Kiri soon picked up Davide's eagerness to see him intoxicated, and when Davide played it off as a joke, Kiri proved to be the kind of person who loved to ruin another person's fun.  
If getting him drunk was a game before, it was now a competitive one, Kiri somehow finding ways to turn Davide into a sloppy mess while managing to stay perfectly sober. The regulars soon caught onto the little game between them, even Retsu getting a few laughs out of Davide's futile, and completely pointless, struggle.

 

"I swear that kid's actually a demon." Davide nearly fell over the counter as he pulled himself out of his uniform vest, Retsu muffling another laugh at his expense. "You have to spike his drink for me next time he comes in here."

"He's the mission target, you know I can't do that." Retsu was grinning when he turned around, and Davide thought he much preferred him frowning. "... Do you need any help getting home?"

"No! Fuck you-" this time he did fall, stumbling as he grabbed the side of the counter to stop himself from breaking his head open. "... I will pay you anything to spike his drink."

 

Fortunately, a few drinks didn't completely destroy Davide's ability to manipulate, and after a wild night of drunken harassment at Retsu's place and a promise to give him that night's tips, he managed to "persuade" the bartender to do him a solid in hopes of never having to bring his drunken carcass home ever again.

 

Davide could barely stop himself from giving himself away when Kiri sipped his spiked drink. Retsu had done an artful job- a little play into the "family" gig Davide had started, he'd made the mixed drink special for him, on the house. Davide didn't know what it was, but it was cute, and probably tasted strongly enough of whatever sweet thing he'd filled it with to cover the alcohol underneath.  
Kiri, the dumb fool, was too polite to turn down a gift, and when Kiri finished (a bit faster than usual- as expected of Retsu, it was too good to ignore for conversation) Retsu came around and asked him what he thought, and if he wanted another. Davide immediately offered to cover the second, no amount of missing tips worth the opportunity, and Kiri shyly obliged.

"Retsu, you little gremlin, I love you." Davide was grinning as he took the mystery drink from Retsu, who only gave him a disgusted frown.

"I'm going to miss seeing you embarrass yourself. Just make sure this doesn't jeopardize the plan."

"We'll be fine~" Davide turned with a smile towards Kiri, speaking his next words through his teeth. "Revenge is sweet."

Davide wasn't sure what to expect from an intoxicated Kiri Hyoryu, but as the liquor started to take effect, he quickly found himself regretting his revenge.  
His way of speaking started slowly changing, gradually enough that Davide had to catch himself showing too much of his true nature in conversation- somehow the topic had wandered to the nature of man, and Kiri had started down a tangent on how meaningless a single life was in the grand scheme of things, a relatable but worrying statement to hear from the normally soft-hearted Kiri.  
By then, Davide had had a few drinks as well, partly to encourage him to keep up and partly because this was a moment that deserved celebrating. At this point, his memory couldn't be trusted- it was all a blur, a blur of impossible events that couldn't possibly have happened.

The first was the floating. Okay, maybe his eyes like, glowed or something. Something about his face freaked him out, might've sent him falling backwards onto the floor. Then he remembered him floating, the other people at the bar turning with panicked expressions as the atmosphere changed from creeping dread to pure disbelief. Or maybe just cold. It was freezing suddenly, like someone had opened a freezer exactly where Kiri levitated, cold air pouring from him like smoke, freezing the bar counter and spreading thick layers of frost across the walls. People started running, knocking over bar stools in their hurry to escape. Part of Davide wished he knew how Rouga had reacted, but he was too fixated on what was happening in front of him to look away. It had been true through their entire conversation that night, but now more than ever, there was something enchantingly dangerous about him- the fear turning into almost attraction, and then Kiri turned to look at him on the ground and it quickly turned back to fear, instinct kicking in and sending him scrambling away.

He thinks Kiri was chasing him- maybe he knew it was all Davide's doing, maybe there was a damn good reason that he wasn't supposed to get drunk, and it involved supernatural powers, and now he was going to punish him for unleashing it.  
At some point the dancefloor had completely frozen over, a thick sheet of ice covering the once crowded half of the club, and without thinking Davide dived towards it, sliding into the middle of the makeshift ice rink and turning towards his pursuer.

The club looked completely different since he last took his eyes off the ground- the shadowy purples of the decor were frosted over into a haunting white, an ambient dry ice fog failed to obscure the silhouettes of fallen stools and shattered champagne glasses on the floor.  
Davide remembered the distinctive sight of Shido: no longer surrounded by a crowd of socialites, he sat horrified, pressed against a wall and shrunk to half his size with fear. Maybe it would've been funny if Davide wasn't in so similar a situation, perched on the ice of the dance floor like a threatened cat, crouched low like a hockey puck in fear of its life and a little bit in love.

Kiri wasn't chasing him anymore- he seemed to have lost himself, simply basking in his own glory, and for some reason the sight filled him with sudden poetic inspiration, and as he urgently fished a napkin and a pen out of his pockets, he thought that at least if he survived the night, this weird event would result in the most beautiful lines ever written. 

 

Eyes half-lidded, Davide spotted a soggy napkin floating in the pool of the thawed dance floor, the black ink of writing blurred to unrecognizability.  
Well, so much for his future career as an artist.

Shido sighed as he gave Davide's head another nudge with the mop.

"Come on, the boss is here."

 

Kyoya Gaen sauntered into the remains of his club as naturally as one might enter their own living room, not giving the severely water-damaged walls behind the bar a second glance as he turned to Retsu, in his civilian clothing.

"Sorry to call you in this morning after what I'm sure was a very hectic night."

Retsu raised a hand in greeting, not bothering to open his eyes as he sat himself down on a stool and pressed a hand against his head.

"I'm sure it was, by the way my head's pounding."

"Oh? It's rare for you to have a hangover." Kyoya picked a seat off the floor for himself, somehow perching there as gracefully as a bird returning to its home on the first day of spring.

"Yes, well, apparently last night was something I really wanted to forget." He let out a groan, reaching under the bar and pouring himself a drink. "Unfortunately, that means I won't have much to tell you."

"Well, they were certainly extreme circumstances, so I'll forgive you." He turned to Shido, who immediately stood at attention. "Shido, thank you for looking after this place for me. I'll be sure to cover the repairs, so please don't worry about renovations."

Shido nodded quickly, Davide dragging himself up from the floor as he did so and immedately feeling Kyoya's eyes fall on him.

"Boss... I'm sorry, I don't know if he's coming back." For some reason he wanted to sob, the mess of memories combined with the pounding in his head and the cold damp of his limbs combining into a horrible feeling of weakness.

"You couldn't have predicted the circumstances." Something in his voice was knowing, and Davide's eyes shot up, widening with desperation.

"Could _you?_ What is he?"

Kyoya only smiled, the kind of smile he used in interviews when reporters tried to dig up something shady he did, the smile he used to silence them without answering either way.

"You'll come back to work in a week. We'll hold a special event for the re-opening, so be ready." He looked back to Shido, his face falling threateningly neutral. "Shido. You'll receive information about the renovations and the event through Sofia, as usual. Make it good: I want to push this event out of recent memory."

Kyoya didn't even wait for Shido to nod. Standing from his seat, he turned and left without another word.


End file.
